Mastermind
: This article is about the Medic freak. For the Vagineer with the same name, see The Mastermind. Mastermind is a headless RED Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Scarifar1. His theme is The Producer - Damn Dangerous. Biography Mastermind started out as a normal Medic who was appointed the new leader of the RED team, after the previous RED Heavy leader was killed. Before that, the RED team has stolen the BLU team's teleporter in an attempt to gain an advantage over their enemies and win the war, but the catch was they didn't know how to use it; the BLU Engineers who created the teleporter did. In their trying to use the newly captured device, the RED team managed to unleash a Vagineer into their dimension, bringing casualties on both sides. To combat this threat, the RED and BLU teams joined forces to hunt down the Vagineer, in return for giving back the teleporter. After several unsuccessful hunts, the BLU team managed to find the murderous Vagineer, who had by that time turned back to normal and died. As part of the contract, Mastermind returned the stolen teleporter back to its original owners, in order to prevent a similar catastrophe from happening again. However, an immediate Sniper's headshot decapitated him, but his natural regenerative abilities allowed him to survive. Thinking that the BLU team has betrayed them, a furious and now headless Mastermind ordered the RED team to kill any BLU mercenary they could find. The BLU genocide that followed led to Old Bloke's escape into the Freaks' main dimension through the BLU team's teleporter, and his eventual settlement in Hydro. When Mastermind found out about Old Bloke's survival, he flew into a rage and vented it on a RED Pyro, killing him. With his follower, Climber, he used the same teleporter Old Bloke used to flee Mastermind and followed the BLU Sniper's trail. He's been hunting for Old Bloke ever since. Appearance Mastermind appears as a standard RED team Medic with one striking difference: he has no head. Before that, when Mastermind had a head, he wore a Vintage Tyrolean. Behaviour and Personality In the past, Mastermind was actually very honorable and unlike RED's previous leader, he had enough common sense to put the well-being of the RED team first over using cheap tactics to win the war at the expense of others. When the BLU team issued a treaty, he followed it dutifully and fulfilled it by returning BLU's stolen teleporter. After losing his head to an unexpected and unprovoked Sniper shot, Mastermind thought that BLU had broke the terms of their own treaty by backstabbing them and in retaliation, he ordered the RED team to eliminate them. Mastermind holds very high standards for those loyal to him and will not hesitate anyone to kill anyone who does not meet those standards. If he learns a subordinate of his is defeated by a targeted enemy, he will strike him down. However, Mastermind still has his honor and is perfectly willing to give that person another chance to redeem him/herself if said person has a fine performance in the past. This applies only to RED mercenaries. For BLU mercenaries, because he is still angry over their "attempt" to kill him, they are to be killed on sight, no questions asked. He also does this to almost anyone not allied with RED, but if they have an advantage that can be used against the BLU team, Mastermind will spare them. Mastermind has a hateful obsession for Old Bloke, a surviving BLU mercenary who has managed to escape his BLU genocide. He believes that Old Bloke is the last of the BLU mercenaries and with his death, BLU will be wiped out completely. Unfortunately, he is unaware that Silent Strike, a BLU Spy, has escaped as well. Powers and Abilities Mastermind is very intelligent, surpassing all other beings in his dimension. When he formulates a plan, it usually never fails. Mastermind is capable of spawning in any medic melee weapon in mid air and using them in various ways. He is also able to change the current weapons he has out. He usually just creates two: *Ubersaw: Points directly at enemy and flies toward them at high velocity. **If his ubersaws hit an enemy 4+ times, he can self-ubercharge for a short period of time. *Amputator: Used as shields from melee weapons and gunfire. **They are more effective as shields, but it doesn't mean that he can't use them like his ubersaws. They're just not as effective as projectiles, and they can't build ubercharge. His gloves may not seem like weapons, but they are actually made of a rare material, found only in his home dimension, which is much stronger than kevlar, and thrice as flexible. The gloves have been made specifically to function in two ways: *Gauntlets that can deliver a punch that would normally cripple his hand for life (his hands obviously in the shape of fists). *Blades that can cut through any kind of animal flesh (hands flat and fingers straight for slashing and stabbing). He is capable of rapid regeneration, like Vagineers, but he cannot fire limbs like them, not can he regenerate them. He can, however, reattach them if he connects it back to his body. Without a head, there's no way for him to take headshots. He can force Engineer buildings to change team, although he will do this only when he thinks it benefits him, and when absolutely necessary. Ever since his decapatation, his body has adapted to sight and hearing by somehow allowing him to see out of his skin, granting him 360° vision, and is able to percieve certain vibrations in the air as sound. Faults and Weaknesses *Sonic attacks, pure energy attacks and explosives are able to separate his saw shields, and it takes a few seconds before he can get one back up. *Despite his rapid regeneration, he is not very durable. Also, his regeneration will slow its process if he takes multiple hits over a period of time. *If his plan actually fails, he will have no backup to fall upon. This will leave him momentarily unprepared and disoriented, leaving an open period of time to attack. *His Ubercharge will only last as long as any regular Ubercharge, so he must make the most out of it. Trivia *The teleporter used to send Mastermind into this dimension altered him slighty, rendering him unable to speak, except with his mind, which shows up to others (i.e the audience) as text. *Appearances can be deceiving. Notable Videos *The Past Returns *Trailer: The RED Dominance *The RED Dominance Episode 0: History *Power Category:Blade Users Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Scarifar1 Category:RED Team